


【铁虫铁】Vintage

by Art_y_an



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Content, M/M, Out of Character, Peter is an adult, They both lived in Mansion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: Tony thought he was too old to die young, therefore he could only drown in this fucking life.And then Peter said, ‘No, Tony, you’re classic.’Tony嘲笑自己已經老到不適合英年早逝，所以也只能繼續窩囊的活下去了。然而Peter回答：「不，Tony，你是不敗的經典。」





	【铁虫铁】Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> I found there’s no better way to express my appreciation but writing, so I wrote this single chapter for the ones we all love.  
> 文末有註解。

 

 

 

1

Tony Stark是被Marvin Gaye*的沙啞嗓子喚醒的。

那時陽光試著從厚重的垂簾尋覓出一點呼吸的空間，將靠近窗戶的牆面映出了像是大雨將至的灰色，夏季從不停轉的空調吹得他的喉頭有點乾澀…事實上，他本人更偏好「吵醒」這個字眼，有鑑於Friday已經在他模糊睜開眼時早一步說了那句「Good morning, Sir. It's 10:02, June 11th.」在不如以往平穩男聲的提醒下，他也沒那個厚臉皮掩耳盜鈴的像個孩子假裝自己只是翻個身而非賴床，僅是懶洋洋的──試著不去牽動發乾的喉部肌肉的──抱怨了聲「這小子以為是高中舞會嗎？」便緩緩從床上起身。

而當他簡單洗漱完方從電梯門走出時，一股好似晨光與暖暖的甜意交織而成的味道便沾染上了Tony的鼻稍，他初估是麵粉類的甜食，不自覺將腳步拉大了點，果然在走入大廳時見著在吧檯後邊哼著歌邊鼓搗鬆餅機的Peter Parker。

青年身上的白襯衫對於他這個年紀的人看來有點過時、卻也是不朽的經典，似是怕被麵糊弄髒所以將衣袖挽到了手臂，然而卡其色的長褲仍是因主人難得的笨拙在所難免被沾染上了點點痕跡，在髖骨旁邊還有一個不明顯的白色掌印，讓Tony看了就發噱。他可以見得這個孩子和他一樣不諳廚事，也不知今天著了什麼道竟然有閒情逸致自己下廚而非到樓下的咖啡廳拎一盒貝果。

顯然早就預料Tony的到來，Peter抬頭看了他一眼、嘴巴還是跟著音樂不落拍唱著「Let’s get it on (讓我們纏綿吧)」，在光線下看來有些透明的眼睛撲斥著愉悅，卻似乎找不到良好的時機插上一句「Hey, Tony」，旋即又低下頭來將邊上鐵鍋中的淺黃色糊狀物倒入了黑色的格子狀烤盤，準備新一輪的產出。

對此Tony也就是聳聳肩走進了吧檯，見吧檯桌的黑色鋪面雖然不免沾染了些麵粉，總的來說還算好清理，也沒有想要什麼嘮叨的打算，轉身準備倒杯剛煮好的咖啡，便聽見在折騰自己和新出爐的鬆餅的Peter喊了替他盛一杯。

「What a perfect greeting. (真是有夠完美的『早安』。)」深色熱飲的醇厚香氣並沒有阻止Tony的毒舌，他又走回吧檯前的高腳椅上慵懶靠著檯面坐著，小心繞過對方掐著發燙鬆餅的危險動作，將手裡捧著白色的馬克杯放在青年慣用手那側，而面前一盤疊得不算雅觀的格子鬆餅和剛拆封的楓糖漿令他這才明瞭入門那股難以辨明的甜味究竟是什麼，蒸騰著熱氣的金黃色餅皮因為接觸冷空氣而變得厚實，想來咬下去時外殼的微脆將會帶來怎麼美妙的口感。

儘管那種充滿誘惑力的香味成功勾起他的食慾，但見Peter在開著空調的室內仍舊冒著薄汗的額角，Tony便靜靜坐在邊上有一搭沒一搭喝著咖啡看他。

 

夏天燦爛的烈日從窗簾拉得大開的落地窗恣意地闖了進來，因為高溫使得從室內望外看都像科幻電影有著時空扭曲的殘影，然而這樣堪稱狂妄的日光落在青年身上時，卻彷彿頓時收了尖牙利爪的大貓般溫馴，像是將用攝影機將他整個人都用特寫掃過一遍。

稍微年長的一方望著那被映照得異常潔白的衣衫、小麥色的手腕及手掌散布著白及淡黃、清俊面容前幾乎可以具型化的熱氣、專注得讓人忘記美麗瞳色的眼睛、金屬殼面閃爍著銀光的機台與在淨白的盤面上堆得滿滿的異國點心，整個畫面都像是蒙太奇般被鍍上一層金圈，就連在空氣間的浮塵都熠熠生輝，讓Tony一時之間有些出神。

即便時間很短──大概五、六秒吧？他默默算著──他還是在那一瞬間想到了「家」這個字。

他已經許久沒有想過這個單音節的詞了，但在那刻，他發現自己腦中竟只能浮現到它。 

正確來說，是在聯想到它時，沒有想起二十歲接獲喪親消息時的那種心碎。

難以言明的感覺像是沖了熱水的蜂蜜般塞滿了Tony胸膛，還有一匙檸檬的酸。

 

他一直都清楚有那麼件事物存在，但未曾知道那會如此溫暖。

 

他就靜觀著這位年輕人、直到整首歌播完，而青年也終於端出了最後一批成品。

這才注意到桌面不知何時又多出了一大盤鬆餅的Tony不禁無語，直想著這頓早餐是要吃到中午嗎？餘光便瞥見忙活一個段落的Peter掠過油膩的鍋碗小心翼翼的朝他瞅來一眼後，歡快過分的將那些器具先是胡亂的往後頭塞，最終隨意的往桌面一撐便嬉皮笑臉的翻出了吧檯，落在他身前的椅子上。

「我看到了，等下你還是要慢慢洗乾淨。」對於耍小聰明的青年，Tony依舊冷淡的宣判了死刑，但隨即又背道而馳的伸手揉了揉對方因為尷尬而低下來的頭。

「Tony Stark竟然連洗碗機都沒有，這說出去有人信嗎？」基於說不明白的逆反心態，Peter仍是不服氣的抱怨了一句，但從那彎起的嘴角和像是波光瀲豔的海面的眼睛，Tony便知道他不是認真的──好吧，他們都不是。

「誰知道房客會突然產生想要參加Hell’s Kitchen*的想法？」轉了轉眼珠，他嚴肅的沉下聲試圖阻止自己的捲舌音：「You used too much oil! The U.S. wants to invade the fucking plate!* (你放太多油了！油多到美國都他媽的要進犯這道菜了！)」

對於那還算有模有樣的英國腔先是一愣，Peter微微瞠大了眼後開始大笑，一面用笑到發顫的手用叉子將鬆餅分到兩個小碟子上，才抹去眼角逼出的淚將碟子連同楓糖罐遞給Tony。

「My bad, Chef Stark. (原諒我，Stark主廚。)」

 

 

兩人在閒聊間吞下了大部分的鬆餅──而Peter順利阻止了糖漿被吃完──最終剩下寥寥幾塊可憐的和碎屑攤在盤面，然而看著Tony在T-shirt下的小肚子，Peter Parker‧AKA‧Spider-man還是決定不為難自己的spider suit或Tony的Mark系列了，將殘渣全裝進了午餐盒裡。

眼角瞟見青年又將袖子提高了點打算洗碗，從角落無聲出現的Dummy也靠了過去想要幫忙把鍋碗瓢盆拿到水槽，但那不夠靈活的機械手臂和對於廚房而言過於龐大的身軀使得這個主意糟糕透頂，而被逼得要微彎著腰才不會撞到頭的Peter有些困擾的看著這不靠譜的機器人，大概是在想怎麼拒絕對方。

「You are a tragedy, Dummy. (Dummy，你就是個悲劇。)」想不起這已經是第幾次想要把這不著調的機器助手人道毀滅，Tony扶額比個手勢讓它先出來為妙，這麼一鬧也懶得再繼續開玩笑了。「洗碗機就洗手台左下方。」

聞言，Peter立刻揚起大大的笑容、樂不可支的連忙將洗滌用具塞了回去，像晚了一秒那台洗碗機就會和Thor一樣憑空消失似的。

在數番確認Stark出產、世界上唯一一台能洗不鏽鋼餐具的洗碗機能好好運作後，Peter拍去褲子上的麵粉起身便見男人將雙手環在胸前挑眉看他。

愣了愣神，他有些不解對方在等什麼，畢竟Tony總是忙得如一陣風，能像今天和他吃上一頓悠閒的早飯已然不易。

 

事實上，Tony也不知道自己在等待什麼。

在Avengers徹底宣告分裂後，為了奔走各國討論法案的轉圜餘地，他其實很少待在Mansion，每回也多是匆匆的來便走，好似深怕多待一刻就會喚起那些如同Vision砸出的巨大窟窿般的傷痛。

在內心他隱隱明瞭，自己害怕看見這個地方。

儘管那些碎石殘骸已經清理乾淨、穿樓的地面也重新鋪了一層，但心上的瘡疤絲毫沒有癒合的一天──他還記得，在Clint帶走Wanda後，Vision見到他的第一句話。

「Why people tend to make others fear rather than listen to them? (為什麼人們寧可讓其他人害怕他們，也不願意傾聽對方的聲音？)」在放出雷射光之外的時間看來特別清澈的眼睛定定望著他，過於專注的眼神在一定程度下讓Tony有些不自在，但對於Scarlet Witch背叛的憤怒佔了上風。

「Because it's much easier to stop the talk. (因為那更容易讓別人閉嘴。)」後見之明，他在聽見Barnes坦承罪刑時，確實好幾次都想要直接將Steve Rogers打到說不出任何勸慰的話來。不是真心想殺了對方，但他無法原諒Steve竟想要將這個纏繞他心頭多年的陰霾息事寧人的態度──

 

 

> He's your friend, so was I.
> 
> 他是你的朋友，我原本也是。

 

 

「──Tony, Tony Stark!」對於成年男子偏向清亮的聲音打碎了在他腦中凝聚的思緒，他這才發現手上已然召喚來了Mark 46的手部機甲，只要他心頭一動便能將這幢方整修完成的大樓再轟出一個洞。

Ironman在此刻已經不是試圖拯救世界的責任，而是一項武器。Tony望著掌心炮陷入沉默。

「Hey, what's up?」遲疑了幾秒，Peter便走上前用赤手空拳搭上冰冷的機械手掌、阻擋了他的視線，像是海面月光的眼裡的關心真真切切，而青年嘴角長年保持的笑意已然不在。「You know what? No heroes could be like you. No one can deny it, not even yourself. (你知道嗎？沒有人能成為像你一樣偉大的英雄，沒有人能否認這點，就算是你自己。)」

再說，要self-destruct也留我一條生路啊。Peter轉而笑了起來，卻沒有真如他所言那般害怕的收回放在盔甲上的手，好似要隔著那些合金面板將自己的體溫慢慢渡進他的手心。

對此，試圖要給青年的安撫性答案不知為何到了Tony嘴邊就成了某種針對性的諷喻：「Don't worry. I'm too old to die young now. (別擔心，我早就過了適合英年早逝的年紀了。)」

蜘蛛男孩的笑容又淡了下來、終歸收回了手，那雙像在水面撒了一層銀粉的眼睛直勾勾望著他，而Tony就這樣僵著身子等著理所當然的咒罵或離去，就像那些Avengers一樣…

可是，什麼都沒有。

 

Peter就這樣望著他半晌，年輕的面容沒有平時打鬥的調笑，但也因為這麼愛笑的男孩什麼都沒有才徒生哀傷，淺藍色的眼珠子望著他──不同於Steve Rogers那種像是晴空萬里才會出現的藍，Peter眼睛的藍更淡了一些，像是倒映著天空的溪流，有些透明的層次、在某些光影的變換下看來像是銀白的月暈。

就在Tony快要忍受不住這樣的沉默與注視時，Peter終於逆著光對他說：「No, Tony,」

 

 

> You're so classic
> 
> 你是如此經典不敗

 

知道Tony拉不下臉來示弱的Peter伸手抱住他，柔軟的臉頰被他這幾日沒打理的鬍鬚擦出了淺淺的紅色痕跡，但他沒有退後、只是在來者耳邊咕噥一句「我就說你的鬍子會把我的臉刮花的」。

「…既然都花了，也不差一個吻吧？」總算找回主場的Tony低下頭便將唇印在那比起男人、更像是少年的青年前額。

他忽然明白，儘管過去照亮他人生的存在已經不如以往，但是起碼，起碼他的未來還有Peter Parker。

「每次你這麼做，我都懷疑是不是只有倒吊時你才會分清楚我的嘴唇在哪裡。」揉揉被鬍渣扎得刺痛的額頭，Peter一面不消停的吐槽著，一面走到一旁將外衣褪下來，作著巡邏的前置工作──可以理解的，畢竟被JJJ資遣的他現在除了拯救NY外還能有什麼更重要的事呢？「Anyway, when will you leave? (好吧，那你打算什麼時候離開這裡？)」

見那個在金紅配色的緊身衣包裹下看來更顯單薄的背影，Tony思及今天下午的會議，突如其來產生了種衝動：「Tomorrow morning, a flight to Lisbon. (我明早要飛到里斯本。)」

喔真的？著裝完畢的Peter側身看他，面罩上金色的眼睛因為驚訝微瞇了起來，隨即補上一句「Wait for me to come home! (等我回家！)」便從窗台蕩了出去。

Tony被那照眼的色彩晃了眼，意識過來時已經沒能見到那敏捷的身影。

「…『回家』嗎？」莫名而生的愉悅感使他揚起嘴角，這也是在內戰之後，只有那個孩子能帶給他的專利品。打開耳機，他對空不以為意的吩咐了一句：「Friday，取消今天下午的所有排程。」

「Yes, Sir，晚上的排程也要取消嗎？」智慧AI謹慎的多問了一句，那樣雖語帶笑意似的態度終究不如Jarvis坦然幽默，讓回憶起什麼的Tony靜默片刻才給了肯定的答覆。

「…Wait, count another one in. (等等，再加上另外一個排程。)」

 

 

 

2

當Peter盪著蛛絲繞過市中心時，Daily Bugle的巨大電子看板上果不其然播著他那位前任上司「要對Peter Parker提起訴訟」的嚴厲聲明，顯然這位報社大老對他深痛惡絕已經超過了一般的限度，縱使是公共場合也不願意將他的臉打碼，就用著他那天在記者會上揭下面罩的影片作為佐證。

Peter可以想見，JJJ見到真相揭露的當下，該是如何火大──即便他也正是那個說「只有那些聰明的(英雄)會遵守註冊法案」的人。

嚴格說來，這樣的結果雖不令人樂見、卻也並非難以預見。

閃神片刻，注意到街上有人在對他的身影指指點點，其中不乏有人興奮的拿出了手機打算要拍他身上這襲嶄新的戰鬥裝，使得一向在髒兮兮的街頭打滾的Peter莫名而生某種羞赧，不是很能適應這樣直白目光地轉個身便又往NY東面晃去。

 

 

在難得悠閒的周末午後，遇見一個正在無人巷口擊倒搶劫犯的Captain America，究竟要先給那蠢罪犯一頓好揍還是將那個反法案的意見領袖繩之以法？

且不論上回在機場的混戰使得後頭那個選項看來有些天馬行空，Peter在心裡並不完全承認童年標竿會是逆反之人。

於是在腦中思考了三秒後，他仍舊決定先將一邊似又要爬起身討打的餘黨捆在一塊，而在他差不多結束手邊的動作時，超級士兵也順手將手上那個痛到沒辦法呻吟的罪犯拋了過來，在被黏地上無法動彈的一行人旁、頭著地敲出了個巨響。

訥訥摸著鼻子接下這毫不帥氣的任務，Peter彎下身子邊吐槽邊不友善的在幾個被揍得鼻青臉腫的搶匪臉上又糊了一層蛛絲，除此之外他也不敢做得更多，因為他可以感知到Steve Rogers在第一時間沒有離開，反倒是定定看著他忙前忙後不知道在思考什麼，卻又在他準備轉過頭詢問時打算拂袖而去──噢，是了，他的盾已經被Tony Stark收了回去。

「Wait a second, Cap! (Cap，等一下！)」望著那抹與自己現在身上制服產生鮮明對比的藍，出於他一向不受控的衝動，年輕的街頭英雄終歸是喊住了那就要閃身藏入街角以免被隨後趕來收拾殘局的S.H.I.E.L.D.找麻煩的Steve。

「…You should go home, (你該回家了，)」聽見挽留原本打算起跑的Steve步伐又慢了下來，最後停在軍人嚴謹踏步的節奏上，沒有特別逗留也沒有回頭，一如在機場留下的那個背影。「young man from Queens. (來自皇后區的年輕人。)」

「I've been thinking I was born in the wrong time. (我一直想著作為英雄是不是生不逢時，)不然你們怎麼總是記掛著我的年紀？」向側邊的樓房發射了蛛絲盪到了偶像面前，禮貌起見他並沒有靠得太近，只是攀在一邊的牆面回應，見對方沒有停下的打算，便也隨其前進而移動。「I'm Spider-man, not only a young man, Cap. (我是Spider-man，不只是普通的年輕人，Cap。)」

「我知道，Peter Parker。」聽到這話的Steve終於暫時止住了腳步，精準的報出了他的本名後和他四目交接，湛藍的眼睛裡明眼可見複雜愁思與傷感。「你有想過離開這層保護(祕密身分)，將會為此失去多少嗎？你有怎樣都無法割捨的人嗎，孩子？」

那句話不是威脅，甚且誠懇得幾乎像是一種乞求。

在字面上的意涵之外，Steve Rogers希望他徹底離開這場荒謬的戰役，而那種真誠讓Peter一時像是被扼住呼吸般說不出任何話，他知道自己該立刻表明立場的，但善良的天性令他難能拒絕他人的善意。

Peter Parker一向都不是個願意揭開瘡疤的人。

但隨後，他依舊艱難的開了口。

「…I have promised him, Cap.  **Whatever it takes, whatever it costs, in time or in blood — I’ll back him up**. (我答應過他。就算要放棄多少時間、犧牲多少鮮血，我都會站在他這邊。)」嚥了嚥口水，Peter望進那雙像是用了濾鏡的天空般的眼睛，即便沒有取下面罩，他也明瞭Steve可以從自己微微顫抖的語調，得知他此刻有多認真以待。「在你們不知道的時候，他幫我訂作了新的制服，他拯救了傷痕累累的我，他…他給了我一個容身之處。」

你們從來、從來都不知道， **我總是一個人** 。

 

 

> The way you saved me, who could blame me?
> 
> 你如此的拯救了我，誰有權力責怪我

 

大概明白自己沒能改變這個年輕人的心意，聽見後頭S.H.I.E.L.D.飛行器的專屬航行聲響，Steve Rogers也沒有多言，只是又用那像隱忍極大哀傷的眼神看了Peter一眼，那種彷彿他才是罪大惡極之人的悲憫態度，令他不自覺吞下了就在嘴邊的那句「You think you’re right, but you’re not, Cap. (你以為你做的是正確的，但你錯了，Cap。)」，僅能在原地像被釘住雙腳般看對方矯捷的身手隱匿到不遠處的街角。

Do I get something wrong, Uncle Ben? (是我做錯了嗎，Uncle Ben？)

假如不是的話，為什麼他會讓本該是「錯誤」的Captain離開？假如是的話──不，他不應該是錯的，過去他認為「能夠自控」的自以為是才是錯的，而正是因為他過去是錯的，他才會失去Gwen。

他不能任由這樣的錯誤繼續延續下去，會有更多無辜的人死去。

他無法再失去任何深愛之人了。

而這裏頭包括著Tony Stark。

 

 

「Spidey, did you get hurt? (Spiedy，你受傷了嗎？)」沒能將叛逃者逮個正著的幾個探員有些氣惱，正遷怒性的盤問地上那幾個剛從昏迷中醒來的搶劫犯，而其中一名眼尖看見這位街頭英雄不在狀況的處在邊上不說話，於是走過來慰問了一番。

「…Um, nah.」見穿著發皺西裝的探員眼窩掩不住的烏青色，Peter可以猜測得到，因應緊急命令為了捕獲反註冊派，S.H.I.E.L.D.上下該是如何筋疲力竭，為此他不禁有點愧咎自己沒能將Steve拖得久一些。即便他沒有足夠將Captain伏法的勇氣，但就如Tony說的，有些事情總會有人做的。「Sorry for not getting him. (抱歉我沒抓到他。)」

「那不算什麼啦，S.H.I.E.L.D.曾經派了二十幾個探員守在電梯裏外要圍捕Cap，最後也是沒成。畢竟是那個Captain America嘛。」探員話家常般的擺擺手讓他別多想，然後不掩好奇的上下打量了下他那外殼成分與Ironman相差無幾的蜘蛛裝甲。「這配色是Stark出產吧？小伙子你可真幸運！」

「…是啊，金與紅是經典嘛。」乾巴巴應了句上回兩人在實驗室爭執原先紅藍組合的spider suit的審美問題時、Tony毫不猶豫甩出來的反駁，Peter心想此刻通訊器對頭的那人該是用如何得瑟的神情對著他那些面板。

但是這樣也好，這樣也好。

Peter已經忘記自己有多久沒有見過，Tony Stark露出那種好像一切在他掌控之中的傲慢笑容了，尤其在宣戰之後，就算是笑、在他看來也不過是一些疲憊至極的顏面肌肉拉扯罷了。

不應該是這樣的。

那已經是年少的事情了。Peter還記得那人過去每每在螢光幕上的意氣風發，那刻意為之卻讓人討厭不起來的勾唇笑，那種和反派對著幹的狂妄自大，那種只要勾勾手就能讓人潮蜂擁而至的人格魅力，那些蘊含著驚人才智與力量的設計圖，那種環伺的政要權貴面前也不顯怯意頹色的穩重…

 

 

> You're shining like a 5th avenue diamond
> 
> And they don't make you like they used to
> 
> 就像是第五大道上的鑽石一樣  
>  你就是經典的款式，他們卻已不如以往

 

他們究竟對你做了什麼，Tony？思及Captain America先前離去給他的最後一個眼神，Peter感覺自己的胸口似乎被厚重的溼氣堵塞了般。

他不明白，選擇拋下Tony讓他孤身奮戰的對方為何要表現出自己是被害者似的姿態？明明他們每個英雄──正確言之，是每個人，都有著一些無法直觀可見的傷痛，而一直以來都受困於過往的他們，無非都想要一個棲身之所。

Spider-man是，Black Widow是，沒有記憶宛如稚子的Vision亦然。

無端被迫接受喪親事實的Tony Stark更是如此，但他的驕傲使得他不願暴露那些脆弱，但這從不代表那些疼痛不存在。

Peter Parker自知他沒能撫平那些還冒著汩汩鮮血的傷口，他也沒有自信自己能夠如此，畢竟他連自己的傷痛都治癒不了，但他無法就此坐視不管，因此一些簡單的小事他還是想去試試，例如愛著那個異常不善於表達情感的天才兼億萬富翁。

 

 

> I just wanna make you smile
> 
> 我只是想帶給你微笑

 

 

「Spidey, did you hear me? (你有聽見我在說什麼嗎，Spidey？)」他人忽然的靠近令spider sense尖叫的Peter冷不防往後躍，只見那位探員面帶歉意的抓了抓頭，他趕忙表示沒事才聽對方恢復正色地繼續說。

「Cap成功脫逃不完全是你的錯，在第一時間接獲通報時，Agent Hill有請Mr. Stark為你定位，但Stark說他接收不到你這身裝甲的訊號，通訊器也無法連線，所以支援人力才會來得那麼晚…是不是出了什麼岔子？你可能要檢查一下，否則出任務到一半當機就麻煩大了。」

這令二十分鐘前還聽見Friday匯報全身資訊的Peter為此怔了下，迎上探員擔憂的目光才僵硬的搖搖頭：「抱歉，我並沒有發現，我會回去請Mr. Stark再做個全面檢測的。」

他後知後覺的發現，和Steve的見面是被Tony有意隱瞞的，誰都說不準在這敏感的時間點兩方敵手相見卻沒有打鬥有什麼潛在意涵，遑論在上層不斷施壓要盡快肅清反註冊派的 **現在** 。

這個認知讓年輕的街頭英雄頓時感到無地自容，還說什麼想要守護對方笑容的誑言妄語，根本是他從頭到尾都被保護得好好的卻不自知。

反手將一束蛛絲纏上前方的高樓，一躍而上的騰空感與像是將認知全然剝離般的視覺暫留像打在他身上的風一樣碎成好幾塊，總是帶給他像是第一次闖蕩NY這個城市高空的暢快感，Peter無比懷念卻不想戀棧──

因為他突然很想，很想馬上見到Tony。

 

像Steve說的、他應該回家了，並且好好回應早上那段對話。

 

 

> You're never going out of style
> 
> You're so classic for me
> 
> 你絕不會跟不上潮流
> 
> 你就是我心中的經典

 

 

 

3

縱然普羅大眾未嘗能區分出來，預言家與未來主義者最大的差異莫過於：前者被動接受命運的召喚，後者主動實踐心中的藍圖。

而這或許便是Tony沒有預料到，Peter會遇見銷聲匿跡的Steve Rogers的原因──自從他們私下那一別，他就未曾想過會有再見面的一天。

具體說來，他知道總有一天會正面交鋒的，不過那該是更加盛大的火爆場面，例如兩派人馬各持武器僵持著的世紀之戰，例如S.H.I.E.L.D的戰艦、巨型士兵和他們環伺著堅持不投降的反註冊派，例如他們因為又一個的英雄的死亡而面面相覷、繼而一如過去般的互相責難。

至少不該是在他坐在電子面板前，透過蜘蛛面罩上那大得荒誕的眼睛窺探的時候。

Steve顯然也清楚這一點，所以第一時間並不想要正臉面對那個不明就理的年輕英雄，就算後來正面迎上了那態度也像是要隔著Peter的眼，用最擅長的那套道德勸說感召他…不提也罷。

然而，饒是一向掌握全局的Captain沒有想到的是，Tony並未將他的現身通報出去。

 

和其他很多事情一樣，Steve Rogers明明一無所知，卻仍舊深信著自己是屬於「即便會犯錯，卻是最能控制自己」的那種人；就像人們不會責怪那份過分天真的淺薄善意，卻將Stark與才華洋溢伴隨而至的驕縱視為一種原罪。

沒有什麼公平與否，以暈輪效應*而言，勇於對抗Hydra的Captain America無非是許多人──當然包括Tony──孩提時代心上的那道光芒，因此他對於Peter在Steve面前不自覺顯露出來的退讓與卑微的崇拜深以為然，並沒有刻意去遏止。

但也可能是過去的經驗早就讓他明瞭，太多事是他區區一介凡人想阻止也無能為力、一如Avengers日漸走向不可回復的分歧的關係紐帶。

那時疲憊靠在工作檯上的Tony沉默聽著通訊器的對話，不著邊際的想著，或許Peter會在當下敗給那雙總是盛滿道德感的眼睛也說不定，而他竟找不出一個足以責怪對方的理由──畢竟對手是那個名頭裏直接代表著整個國家的「英雄」，甚至是， **他曾經的英雄** 。

 

 

> Signals crossing can get confused
> 
> It’s enough just to make you crazy, crazy, crazy
> 
> Sometimes, it’s enough just to make you crazy, crazy, crazy
> 
> 然而這紛擾的世界卻足以讓你迷失方向
> 
> 這世界可以輕易地讓你失控
> 
> 有那麼一些時候，你已不能再承受更多…

 

然而，Peter Parker之所以是Peter Parker、之所以是Spider-man，無非是因為他的意外性。

他無疑是Tony人生中的一大意外。

儘管是他提出要Peter脫下面罩以真面目示人的，但他自個兒也從未想過那孩子會答應。

畢竟就算是任性妄為的他，當時在考慮是否要公布身分時有段十分漫長的掙扎期，最終的決定也該歸功於他一向沒有「家人」這樣足以稱上責任的包袱…Pepper還在的時候，每每都會有意識的避開這話題，足夠世故的Tony明白她是體貼的不想去觸及那些沒能癒合的傷痛，但那同樣代表著她與他的世界必然會橫亙一條無法忽視的鴻溝，深怕失去對方的他們卻不知這終究會讓彼此漸行漸遠，像他們後來的那樣。

因此，觀察Spider-man這位私生活異常低調的年輕英雄多年的Tony明白不過，要讓他置唯一的親人與青梅竹馬於危險之中，必然是不可能的。即便有許多說詞與遊說理由、但「愛」絕對不是最適合的那一個，Tony還沒有卑鄙到利用這點，他沒有虛妄到能夠毫不猶豫羞辱這件美好事物的地步。

不過，就像那時Peter對Steve儘管動搖卻字字錚然的回覆：他選擇了Tony。可能有關對錯，可能無關對錯，但無論如何他從Captain America的光環幻象下依舊選擇了Tony。

Peter Parker有著他們這種人沒有的勇敢，那種「即便害怕，還是願意去相信、願意去做、願意去愛」的勇敢。

而這份溫柔得令人動容的勇氣，正是Tony所需要的──誠然這樣的情感超出了他們本該堅守的界線，這份信賴來得毫無來由、建立得毫不牢靠，但那種純粹讓他無法自欺欺人的拒絕。

必須坦言這樣的發展是出乎預料，不過他怎麼能就此就教導那孩子愛是錯的呢？*

愛不是錯的，會犯錯的惟有人類。像是Tony此刻試圖去捍衛的那些事物。

 

為什麼要堅持這些有如層層束縛的法案？很多超級英雄不明白，不可一世的Stark怎會甘於淪為政府的走狗。他的生活被議論成躍然紙上的陰謀論調，總是如此，人們想得太多、他想做得太少，Tony僅是不願再淪陷於酒精製造出來的虛像，也不想讓Peter再度一個人在深夜裡痛哭，就因想起那些未能拯救的人們。

群眾以為Tony Stark是個實務派，他並不否認，因為他一直認為心裡那片理想主義的淨土毋須為人所知…然而，他開始有點想要訴諸於那雙帶著月色的藍色眼睛了。他明白自己是個不合格的成人，但這並不阻止他引導Peter變得比他更好。

Peter Parker和他是同種類型的人，但那不代表那年輕人必須步上Tony佈滿荊棘的舊路。他是個溫柔的孩子，溫柔的人往往慈悲，慈悲的人卻很難勇敢。

至少，很難為自己勇敢。

 

 

> Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest
> 
> The world is yours and you keep refusing
> 
> Seen so much, you could get the blues*, but
> 
> That don’t mean that you should abuse it
> 
> 看看自己吧孩子們，你明知道你是那麼的獨一無二
> 
> 這個世界終將由你主宰，而你也無法抗拒
> 
> 看得太多，難免會讓你對這個世界失望
> 
> 但這並不代表你就能夠浪費生命

 

 

回顧自己不能稱上成功的英雄生涯──他甚且連咀嚼「英雄」這個字眼都覺得難以下嚥──Tony不知道自己能為那孩子做什麼，或許吧、僅僅是或許，就像Steve Rogers說的，他只能提供醫療保障和聯邦支票*，但那並不是為了綁架Peter的人生。

Peter deserves a better one. He always does. (Peter值得擁有更好的生活。他一直值得。)

不是他不想成為Captain America那樣的存在為別人帶來希望，是他受不了再令別人失望。

起碼那些實質性的幫助能夠一定程度上支持那些人。而這不免讓Tony看來就像暴發戶攏絡門士的出手闊綽，對此他該如何解釋、又要向誰有所解釋？懂的人不需要解釋，需要解釋的人不會懂。

對此Tony撇撇嘴，心道還不如回去著手Ironspider 2.0的升級。嗯，合金外殼能改得更輕巧又堅韌就好、那小子老愛蹦上蹦下也不怕哪天直接撞破了腦殼。

 

Tony還記得自己見到遍體鱗傷的Peter的那天，即便換下制服的身軀做了簡單的包紮，也掩不住那像是入冬的寒意般從骨子裡透出的疲憊。

他沒有過問那些細節，只是望著那明明已經忍痛至此還強顏歡笑的青年閒聊半晌，便脫口而出了那句：「要不你就搬過來吧。」

事後Tony向自己和Friday──「讓AI參與您的羅曼史不是好的決定，Sir。但我可以為您下訂Amazon排行榜前十名的愛情生活書籍和《暮光之城》系列，您意下如何？」──解釋，凡是認識Peter這位謙和年輕人的人都會這麼做，遑論他還是那個總是為Avengers闖禍之後的殘局買單的Tony Stark，多支出一個人的生活開支真的稱不上什麼困難。

但是特製制服？他幾乎可以見到板著一張嚴肅的勸世臉，試圖用那雙清澈的天藍色眼珠表現他犯下滔天大罪的Steve說：「不，Tony，你未曾為任何人製作過一套戰甲。」

Fine, but what’s the problem? It’s the free will issue*, uh? (噢，那又如何？這是自由意志了，不是嗎？) 他試圖用Stark引以為名的桀驁態度辯駁，不過興許更值得在意的是，Steve Rogers什麼時候成了他心中的小天使面？簡直不能更荒謬。

不論Tony打算承認與否，Peter身上的蜘蛛戰甲已經明昭昭的坦白了他的特別，尤其是在Ironman心裡的特別。

而他永遠不會忘記青年初次試驗Ironspider時用那鋼鐵蛛爪搞砸半個房間的時刻，那種笨拙與羞赧至極的反應至今都會讓他在夢裡笑出聲，即便Tony草創Mark系列時也被那些過猶不及的數據折騰過好一輪，但那些留存的影片終歸隨著Jarvis的逝去而消失了。

是在Ultron銷毀許久之後，Tony才終於明白，他的過去──很大、很大的一部份──都隨這位會吐槽他「您明明創造了我，卻從來不聽我的」的虛擬管家與總是無奈包容他的Pepper離開自己了。那種痛楚很淺、平時多半能被庸庸碌碌的工作壓力掩蓋，像是被水萍掩實的湖面；那種痛楚也很深、在夜闌人靜時常常令人痛不欲生，彷彿你的心口早被挖得鮮血淋漓卻從不知道。

 

因此，他不能再失去Peter，從各種層面上的都是。

而能保護那孩子的首要方式，無非是在他身上留下自己的專屬印記：那一身張揚的戰衣。

十分不像他的操了點心，Tony將自己能想見的所有功能都放進了那件獨一無二的盔甲，因為那身戰甲必須在他看不見的所在、在Peter為他帶一盒愛吃的甜甜圈的路上、在彼此為自己的敵人分身乏術的時候，代替他好好保護那個心裏始終停留在中學時代的青年。

 

 

> You get ready, you get all dress up
> 
> To go nowhere in particular
> 
> Back to work or the coffee shop
> 
> 你背上行囊，整裝出發
> 
> 要往哪裡去其實還沒有想法
> 
> 回去工作或在咖啡店消磨時光

 

 

身而為人，他能做的所剩無幾，他只想讓Peter明白自己不是孤身一人。

即便世上充滿如那孩子用全身的細胞奮力朝他表現愛意時的那些困難重重。

It doesn’t matter. 但這也無妨。

It’s enough. 這已然足夠。

Doesn’t matter ‘cause it’s enough to be young and in love. (這些都無所謂，只要還能夠在青春年華裡，還保有愛的勇氣。)

Tony Stark當然知道他老到不適合英年早逝了，但是，愛這回事從來就無關乎年紀。

因為Peter Parker的眼神早就昭示一切──

他愛他，無關他們究竟是誰。

 

 

 

4

Excuse me? (呃，抱歉？)

即使他在回來的途中又順手解決了幾個小事件、和NYPE打招呼繞了路，但Peter感覺他從窗戶闖進Mansion的時間點似乎不太好， Friday並沒有預先提醒讓他輕信了這層不可靠的依存關係──真不是要抱怨，這種便利性幾乎讓他的spider sense沒那麼敏銳了。

當他傍著Ironspider滾身從一地紅毯翻起、對上不遠處億萬富翁的棕色眼珠時，那種似乎摻了幾分苦味的深色使他一時產生自己搞砸了對方的派對的錯覺，隨後才好奇並困惑的抬起腳看腳下踏著的柔軟地毯，推敲著今天是不是有什麼大人物要來訪。

一長串名單從Peter腦中流過，微抬起頭思索的模樣讓觀望的一方知道他的思緒不知道又飄到幾哩外了，只好將手握拳放在嘴邊輕咳一聲將注意力召回自己身上。

「下回…算了。」原想讓那孩子好好使用噴射系統、不要再又用頭著地的驚險角度強行著陸，Tony在半秒之後放棄了這種略嫌婆媽的嘮叨，打了個手勢讓來者去房間換一身舒適點的居家服，否則等會兒坐在餐桌上Peter思緒一下子不對、換了一套奇葩裝甲或乾脆直接打赤膊尷尬杵在那就糟心了…當然，如果是在別的場合，Tony倒是挺樂意接受這種 **小意外** 的。

「都聽你的，Boss。」撓撓頭不知道對方葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，Peter原本還想講幾句俏皮話調和一下微妙的氣氛，孰知沒走幾步就被機甲下的異樣感──他始終都適應不了這種肌膚和金屬殼直接接觸的感覺──打斷了思緒，不自然的做了個投降姿勢，三步併兩步的往自己的房間走去。

望著那有著說不出的彆扭的走姿遠去，Tony不禁挑眉向在一旁綁著攝影機的Dummy道：「你覺得他是不是知道了什麼？」

打算降下高度一起看Peter的背影，Dummy聞言轉過了機械手臂，一如往常的差點搧上了主人的臉，是Tony反應得及崴下身子才沒淪落個鼻青臉腫。

「…我一定要把你捐給附近的大學。」咬牙瞪了過去，推開機器人的Tony直起身子也走向電梯打算為稍後的「晚宴」做個準備。

 

 

待心裡有鬼拖拖拉拉摸了好一會兒才套上簡單的襯衫的Peter回到大廳時，除了那本來就扎眼的絨布地毯之外，真皮沙發和原有的石造桌具早不知被騰去了哪裡，除了無法搬動的吧檯之外，整個空間就剩下了中心那張擺著兩張對座主客位的兩米長桌。

深藍桌巾上擺著的白色瓷盤在鮮明的映襯下看來更加明亮，以圓盤為中心的湯勺與叉子在兩方列開，除此之外，簡潔的桌面唯有一只水晶花瓶裡插著白色桔梗，可見Tony還是具備常識的，兩個糙漢子玩燭光晚餐倒是更有可能直接燒了房子，還不如將蠟燭用去更實務性的地方──被自己的聯想惹得笑了出聲，Peter也不欲擅自坐下，就站在原處面朝電梯的方向，像是等著女伴前往冬季舞會的侷促少年，也像是執迷於《A Midsummer Night’s Dream》*的孩子，他希望Tony能在那扇門打開時第一個看見他。

等待的時間是煎熬的，對著不鏽鋼門發呆的Peter不著邊際想到，是了，電梯有著兩層門。

身為理科生的他向來不是那麼哲學的人，但在那瞬間他驀然理解了什麼。

如果內裡那層不開，他沒能見到那雙心心念念的焦糖色眼眸；如果外頭那層不開，Tony也無法投身這複雜萬千的世界，儘管Peter並不確定自己為他敞開已久的擁抱，足不足夠被視為一種強大的誘因。

他無法預知那扇門何時會為他而開，不過就像義無反顧拯救那些人們一般，他不會讓不確定的未來阻止確定的現在；縱使年少的靈魂往往被指摘為經不起時光的淘洗，他們無法承受長遠的承諾與責任。

Peter是不懂永恆一詞背後的沉重意涵，年歲稍長的英雄們也總眼含傷感的要他「緩緩」，別被躁進與好大喜功燃盡有限的熱情。

 

但在Peter心裡，「永遠」無非就是，這一刻、他很愛很愛Tony Stark。

 

永遠就是，此刻門開了，他可以毫不猶豫獻給裏頭的人的赤誠笑靨與滿懷玫瑰。

 

 

> Four dozen of roses
> 
> Anything for you to notice
> 
> All the way to serenade you
> 
> Doing it Sinatra style
> 
> 四打的玫瑰  
>  只為了吸引你注意  
>  用著所有方法對你表現愛意  
>  用著Sinatra的經典風格

 

 

有點懵的被塞了一把鮮花，但見那空靈的淺藍眼珠為了這一切變得鮮活不已，Tony便打消了詢問Friday是否早一步通風報信的念頭，而在聽到Peter委屈的說自己的腹肌被藏在裝甲下的玫瑰莖紮出了血痕時，更是不客氣地笑了出來，伸手便要去摸來者襯衫之下的腰窩，讓原本還想裝模作樣一會兒的青年也憋不住的失笑。

「我沒想到你有所準備，but we are lack of a bed of roses*, aren’t we? (但我們還少了整床的玫瑰，不是嗎？)」年輕的街頭英雄見他在經過桌上那支洋桔梗時顯而易見的停頓，善解人意的用自己擅長的雙關語接過了話荏，輕快過分的語調與淘氣的眨眨眼輕易的讓年長的一方很想吻他。

「永遠都不嫌多。」但是Tony只是報以一笑，因為他知道，他們還有漫漫長路可以走。

以前有個紅髮美女向他說「讓情話等一等，也許更像承諾」，她沒能等到他許給她地久天長，於是這一次、Tony想要和Peter一起試著等等看，他們能不能觸及傳說中的永恆。

譬如說，愛這件事本身。

 

兩人氣氛良好的用了晚餐，雖然臨時上崗的服務生Dummy在中途又差點打翻高腳杯，好在Peter靈敏的反應神經拯救了那盅邀搖欲墜的紅酒，使得小助手免於再一次的「解職危機」，Tony也只能既無奈又寵溺的望著陪伴自己多年的它，結束了這個小插曲。

晚餐之後，漫長的夏晝終於垂下了暮簾，建造時考量採光良好的對外窗看不見夕陽*，但見彼此都深愛的城市燈火華然，Peter感覺自己魯莽躁動的心都慢了下來。

他像是繪製星空圖般在落地窗的玻璃上比畫著明亮的所在，點點火光在他的眼眸像汲了水的星子，也像是在湖面上躍動的煙火倒影，那樣的年輕、那樣的一心一意、那樣的美好易逝。

Tony站在邊上看著，為這番景致留戀的同時又為徒生的距離感產生無法名狀的慌迷，好像恍了恍神，青年就會到一個他無法企及的所在，這樣患得患失的心境讓他露出一抹自嘲的笑搖搖頭。

Peter不是他頭一個愛上的人，卻是第一個讓他如此畏於失去卻又不想放手的。過去Tony總是催眠著自己，不要緊握就不會傷害，不要碰觸就不會疼痛，不要擁有就不會別離，Pepper懂他，但或許就是太懂他了，因此兩人才沒辦法那麼無所顧忌的執起對方的手──

才沒能像現在一樣，那個如同泡沫幻影的青年輕而易舉的穿透了兩人之間的隱形的藩籬，在最恰當的時候、叫住了他。

那孩子總是知道他什麼時候需要他。

「Tony？」Peter又喊了一聲，帶有薄薄繭子的指腹彷彿聖潔的儀式般一一扣入對方的指窩，好似這一瞬間他是世上最珍貴的寶物，笑盈盈的眼睛映出了他的臉，他的詫異、他不欲透露的欣喜、他的悵惘、他的欣慰、他的戀慕…一切都是他，也唯有他。

感受到手心傳來另外一個生命體的熱度，饒是遊走花叢多年的Tony也得坦言這種純情近乎一種暴力。不自在的別過頭避免對於他這個年紀的男性過於不合時宜的臉紅，緊握的雙手在此刻成了牢不可破的強烈羈絆，對方出人意料難以掙脫的手勁像是溫柔的牢籠，但一向自由慣了的他竟然不想掙開，似乎也被小年輕身上氾濫的青春氣息與賀爾蒙沖得昏頭。

…罷了，就當作是如此吧。打死也不願意承認自己的原則在Peter面前也不過是隨時能撕碎的一張紙，Tony反緊了緊交扣的十指，從掌心的濕意感知到一向主動的青年也不全然是那麼從容，他的嘴角勾起一個自知最為迷人的弧度──你們不知道吧，Stark的研究室也能測出這樣的數據──在年輕的臉龐陷入通紅和支支吾吾時，將兩人的手掌裡到了左胸前，就像要向上的宣示一般：「So, Baby, shall we dance? (那麼，我們跳舞好嗎？)」

 

「It’s my pleasure. (我的榮幸。)」Peter才說完這句話，廳裡揚起了如薩克斯風般悠揚醇厚的女低音，背景樂器聽來有著鋼琴與一丁點木管樂器讓人心馳神往，而Tony又是那副早有準備的、大人總有的那副樣態，此時卻讓他討厭不起來，只能邊笑著邊在棕眸明顯的威嚇下將左手搭上了對方的肩膀*。

總歸Tony後來那如貓般似是傲慢似是撒嬌般的滿意眼神讓他感覺並不虧，即便那惱人的小鬍子還是如往為了自說自話的「審美標準」而鑲在那張從他幼年就嚮往不已的面容，Peter仍然在思考──或是沒思考，誰知道呢──幾毫秒之後將頭靠上了年長男人的頸窩，隨音樂的韻律緩緩擺動身體。

過去Tony常說他這樣無異於一個有戀父情結的孩子，而他也常像是亟欲掩蓋什麼似的大聲嚷嚷。

不過就算在單方面的爭論之後，Peter每每還是會像是交頸的天鵝般將臉埋在對方撒上香水的所在，並且在對方尖利的口牙前頭暴露出生物最脆弱的白皙脖頸，像要賭上性命般、獻上自己的愛意。

「Who is…No, who was she?」略微語焉不詳的拋出個問句，興許Peter並不是真的那麼介意這種一聽即知年代感十足的歌曲的來由，他只是想要能藉由應答來清晰來者的存在。

也許分明不需要說得那麼文藝，他只是想要聽到Tony的聲音。

「你對Marvin Gaye的歌琅琅上口，竟然不知道Eddy Arnold*？」聽那句末的上挑，Peter可以想像得到Tony必然隨之上揚的單側眉毛，以及那副「你們這些愚蠢的凡人」的嘲諷面孔…還是不要抬頭看好了，免得心塞。他腹誹著，而從對方不以為然的那聲「哼」他就知道這個念頭被發現了。

「…你是會讀心術嗎？當我沒說。」遇到這種情況下意識想要抓抓頭的Peter旋即發現現況不容抽身，僵硬了下便決定繼續靠自己拙劣的模糊焦點能力，「誰知道Arnold的歌會是女性演唱…」

「那是Timi Yuro*，被公認為1960年代最棒的藍調女歌手之一，就連英國當時無惡不作的the Kray Twins*都重金聘她到他們的夜總會登台好幾回。」聽那孩子口中還呢喃著「這也太老了吧」的字句，Tony也不知道是要生氣還是失笑，惡作劇似的用鬍荏刮了刮青年敏感的耳朵，成功的換來了對方嗔怒似的瞪視。「那也不是我活過的年代…而且我以為，喜歡這種風格的是你？」

原來是在報復早上的事嗎？儘管什麼都沒說，Peter驟然鬆懈下來的肩頭與臉上的表情就是傳達出了這麼個意思，讓Tony哭笑不得，他真不知道為什麼每次他一個小小的舉動老會被誤解成那麼多層意思。

「實際上，是因為我以為你會喜歡，所以我才試著去聽聽看的。」倒沒有如他想像中表現頹色，Peter不過聳聳肩、即便有些喪氣也不見失望，在這樣的燈光下見來更看不出原色的眼睛很像銀河的顏色，直勾勾盯著他。「You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind. As I said, you’re the one I care. I’m afraid that I was born in the wrong time, ‘cause you’re so classic for me. (你佔據了我的腦袋，我已經無法思考。就像我先前說的，你是我唯一在乎的──我常常擔心自己是否生不逢時、配不上你，因為你是那麼的古典。)」

 

 

> One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic
> 
> Baby you're so classic
> 
> 你是在這個扭曲變形的世界中唯一的清流
> 
> 你是不敗的經典

 

 

原來這個以無畏出名的街頭英雄也會害怕失去他嗎？這樣的認知令Tony Stark也不免意外。

畢竟，他向來都是 **那個被留下來的** 。

他第一次知道還有人願意將他捧在心間，還有人會在意他的痛苦、在意他是不是獨自一人。

縱使Peter無法分擔他的焦慮──事實是，他也從沒想過讓人同他承擔這些宛如普羅米修斯*的劇痛──那也無妨，Tony已然確定了自己接下來的方向了。

「Hey, Peter,」不自覺在指稍發力，他可以看見青年聽見自己名字時有些不可思議的張大了眼，但很快又像是要支持他繼續說下去的按了按他的拳頭，漾起了少年人特有的那種恣意的笑。「I’m a smart man, but know nothing ‘bout love.* (我是個天才，但對於愛這件事一無所知。)」

「Will you marry me? (即便如此，你願意和我結婚嗎？)」Tony乾啞著嗓子強壓下語尾就要忍不住的顫抖，終究是說出了這句話。

他們跳舞的步伐不知何時停了下來，在不足以產生喘息的凝望下，耳邊的鼓聲隨節奏一震一震就像平緩嘈雜不堪的心跳，面對各種棘手窘境的Tony Stark在此刻也屏息望著那頃刻低下頭的年輕人。

曾經是反應爐的所在隱隱作疼，像是被灼燒過的傷口，即便不去觸碰也讓人苦不堪言。

他甚至無法擺出像平時說了個破笑話那樣的無賴笑容弭平這種膠著的氣氛。

這種難堪就像暈開的油汙般讓他的心充斥著看不清的陰鬱，但他知道那絕非對方的錯，二十、二十一歲的時光大好，怎麼能浪費在他這種靈魂已經腐朽的老人身上──

於是就見那雙藍色的眼像詩歌裡的湖泊，有一眼望進的深情，和有如雨後天青般的燦爛笑意：「Why not? (為何不？)」

那兩個字輕鬆化解了他心上的陰霾，像以往的那樣。

「It’s a classic way, ain’t it? (這也是經典段落，是吧？)」Peter打趣地看他，眼睛亮晶晶的看不出有幾分真誠。

「I prefer to call it ‘vintage’. (我寧可說是『絕代』。)」但那又如何，他已經得到了更重要的東西。

Tony終於吻上Peter的唇。

 

 

 

> I get ready, I get all dressed up
> 
> To go nowhere in particular
> 
> It doesn't matter if I'm not enough
> 
> For the future or the things to come
> 
> 'Cause I'm young and in love
> 
> I'm young and in love
> 
> 我準備好了，蓄勢待發
> 
> 整個世界都能是我的戰場
> 
> 沒在世俗眼光前讓所有人滿意也無所謂了
> 
> 未來還有挑戰在等著我一一征服
> 
> 因為我還年輕，還有滿腔熱情
> 
> 在還可以跌倒的年紀，相信著愛情

 

那一刻Tony知道，他手裡牽著的就是未來。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *註解  
> *Marvin Gaye-活躍於60到80年代的美國歌手、作曲者，對靈魂樂有巨大影響，〈Let's Get It On〉為其顛峰的代表作，是約會名曲  
> *Hell’s Kitchen-美國的烹飪實境秀電視節目，其主持人為火爆英國名廚Gordon Ramsay  
> *你的油多到他媽的美國要來進犯這個盤子了-來自Gordon Ramsay的經典語錄，大肆嘲諷烹飪比賽的參賽者及干擾產油國內政的美國  
> *暈輪效應-Halo effect，指人們對他人的認知判斷首先根據整體印象，然後再從這個判斷推論出認知對象的其他品質的現象  
> *來自巴西電影〈Do Começo ao Fim兄弟情人(2009)〉  
> 我們怎麼能教導孩子愛是錯的呢？  
> ──Julieta  
> *Blue-可表示「憂鬱」，或者搭配後一句的「abuse」可解釋為藥物氾濫(drug abuse)，在此Blues也可代稱安眠藥Xanax  
> *來自《Civil War: The Confession》#1  
> (Tony)你是那個操控別人的傢伙。向他們提供醫療保障和聯邦支票，讓他們簽下名，失去他們的生活。  
> 你對蜘蛛俠做的事太過分了。有眼睛的都看得出他需要個父親形象，而你完美地扮演那個形象去讓他做你要求的。  
> ──Captain America  
> *Free Will-自由意志，指能在各種可能的方案中進行選擇和決定行動的能力。  
> *《A Midsummer Night’s Dream仲夏夜之夢》，莎翁的浪漫喜劇，裏頭精靈王趁王后睡覺時將三色堇花汁液滴在她的眼皮上，如此一來她醒來時便會永遠愛上她看到的第一個人。  
> *A Bed of Roses-幸福美好的生活  
> *紐約在北半球回歸線以北的地方，因此要終年採光良好要將窗子朝南，但若要看到日出必須朝東、日落必須朝西。  
> *雙人舞中男舞者左手和右手分別扶著女性的右手與左腰，而女舞者的左右手則是扶著男性的右肩與左手，所以在這裡Tony表示自己不願意跳女步，於是威脅(撒嬌？)要Peter跳。  
> *Eddy Arnold-被廣泛承認1960年代在鄉村音樂和流行音樂的男歌手，〈Make the World Do Away〉是其金曲，後來的幾次翻唱(包括貓王Elvis)都獲得巨大的成功。  
> *Timi Yuro-本名Rosemary Timothy Yuro，60年代白人靈魂歌手。其聲音溫暖低沉、略帶沙啞、有磁性，被讚譽為「有著洪厚嗓子的小女孩(the little girl with the big voice)」。  
> *The Kray Twins-活躍於1960年代倫敦地下帝國的Reginald Kray與Ronald Kray，詳情可以移步半傳記電影〈Legend(2015)〉。當時這兩人的名號令人聞風喪膽，〈Harry Potter〉作者JKR也曾表明Voldemort的原型出自於這對兄弟。  
> *普羅米修斯-希臘神話中幫人類從奧林帕斯偷取了火，因此觸怒宙斯的半神。宙斯將他鎖在高加索山的懸崖上，使他日日承受被惡鷹啄食肝臟的痛苦。  
> *來自〈Forrest Gump阿甘正傳(1994)〉  
> Will you marry me? I’d make a good husband, Jenny.  
> I’m not a smart man, but I know what love is.  
> ──Forrest Gump
> 
>  
> 
> 至於本篇的標題Vintage和Classic有什麼差別？為此我也上網蒐了一下，以下是兩個詞的定義：  
> Vintage-representing the high quality of a past time; being the best of its kind  
> Classic-serving as a standard, model, or guide; of or relating to Greek and Roman antiquity, especially with reference to literature and art  
> 兩者的涵蓋範圍似乎有些許重疊，但大致上我會解釋成「Vintage是Classic中的經典」，反正很適合裝逼的Tony(被掌心砲攻擊x)  
> 最後，謝謝讀到這裡的你，我希望你會喜歡。


End file.
